


Our Memories Together

by 11_1Young_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Kuroo Tetsurou, Single Parent Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_1Young_writer/pseuds/11_1Young_writer
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou was left by his alpha without any new. He leave him with nothing but confusion and pain. Without the alpha known,, Kuroo Tetsurou was pregnant with his alpha's kid. Until years past,,,he finally meet him but something unexpected happened. Something that break his heart into pieces.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Our Memories Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yow!!! Omega kuroo?? Yes it is. Pregnant Kuroo?? Yes. You read it right.
> 
> Its my first time writing omega verse fic so forgive me if I have a mistake. 
> 
> And English is not my first language so I'm sorry for my grammar.

Kuroo Tetsuro is an omega who lives with his son without alpha in his life. His alpha had left him before he found out that he was pregnant with his alpha child. 

He himself did not know why the alpha left him. While they have a very good relationship. Until one day he got the news about his alpha that he had left Japan. No one know why. He tried to contact his alpha but his old number no longer active. He's frustrated but fortunately his alpha's friends still help him. He asked his alpha's best friend but he said he can't tell him. So he lives by himself with his son. It was a good thing he was strong and smart enough to attend a good job but still it's hard without his alpha,,,because his son always ask for him and he didn't want to tell them about it. 

And right now,, he didn't to think more because he has a problem...

"oh shit. Haiiro will mad at me for this," he drove his car fastly because he's already late to pick his son from the daycare. His son was only four years old but he's really smart for a kid. 'well,, just like his father' he tought. 

When he arrived at the daycare where his son is, he parked his car and without waiting he rush to get his son. He expect he will found his son crying for his mistake but his son was eating strawberry ice cream happily instead. Not only that he also singing happily like nothing happened. Well at least he didn't need to deal with crying son. 

"Haiiro-chan!" he shouted his son name. Haiiro looked up and when he saw Kuroo he run towards him.  
"momma!!!!" Kuroo opened his hand to welcome his son in to a hug. Haiiro jumped. His ice-cream no longer to be seen. 'where did he put his ice-cream??' the question running in his head.  
"momma you're late," Haiiro pouted once they release the hug. Kuroo smile and crouched down to meet his son's golden eyes. He cares Haiiro cheeked.  
"I'm sorry baby. Momma has a meeting. Did you mad at momma??" ha show a fake tiny pout to his son. He frowned. "no momma. Today Haiiro will forgive momma because Haiiro made a new friend and he also played with me while waiting for his papa," Haiiro smile brightly. He looks really excited talking about his new friend. "oya? Where's he?" Kuroo asked while looking around searching for anpther kid with them. "oh his papa already take him before you come. And you know momma,,his papa was really nice. He said Haiiro eyes was beautiful but his eyes looks beautiful too. He also gave me-" he looked at his hand and his eyes widened. And then he looked at his back. There, he saw his strawberry ice-cream laying on the ground. He stared. His eyes started watered." momma!!! Haiiro's ice-cream!! It's gone!!" he whined. Crying. Kuroo followed his son gaze and he saw the ice-cream that his son eating before already started to melt on the ground. 

'so that's where his ice-cream is' he chuckle and turned to his son.  
"aww baby come here. We will buy it for you in our way home okay," he patted Haiiro's head but he didn't stop crying. He keep whining that the ice-cream was special. Telling Kuroo that Uncle Pretty buy it for him.  
"Uncle Pretty will not like if he know this. Uncle Pretty will hate Haiiro for this,".  
"no Haiiro-chan. We will tell your Uncle Pretty what happened okay? He will never hate you. Did Uncle Pretty always come here?" he asked his son. Haiiro shooked his head. "no. It's my first time seeing him here. But he said he will come here tomorrow for Maki-chan," he wiped his tears. A smile formed on his face. 'I guess Maki-chan is he new friend huh' 

Kuroo smile and stand up. One hand holding Haiiro's. "well, we will meet your Uncle Pretty tomorrow. Now let's buy ice-cream," kuroo said and Haiiro yell excitedly hearing that his momma gonna buy him ice-cream. 

* * * 

Once they arrived at their apartment, Haiiro excitedly running to his room. Kuroo watched his excited son and sighed. He walked lazily to his room. He placed his bag on the chair, unsettled his tie and lied down on the bed. To tired to do anything he stared at the white ceiling. 

Haiiro lives without Papa. So, seeing someone who have one always made him feels down. Kuroo tried his best to avoid himself from telling the truth about Haiiro's papa everytime he asked. And sometimes it's hurt seeing Haiiro stared at his friend's happy with their parents. Meanwhile Haiiro only have his momma. 

"Kei,, why? Why did you leave me. Why did you leave when we promised to live together forever. Have you seen our son. I've never told you this but Haiiro is our son. I want you at least meet him. He need you. He need family. A complete family. So why??" he hugged his knees and cried. He didn't care how his scent smell right now he just want to cry. He's hurt. He's done fighting but he need to fight more. For Haiiro's happiness. 

" momma? Are you okay? " a small voice came from the door. Kuroo wiped his tears before turned to Haiiro and gave him a small smile. "hey. I'm okay baby. Why?" Haiiro walked in and hugged Kuroo. Haiiro cares his cheek and gave him a kiss. "it's okay to cry momma. I know momma was sad but momma need to know that Haiiro is here. So don't worry momma," he earned a gentle smile from Haiiro and he burst into tears. He's lucky having Haiiro as his son. He's lucky Haiiro was smart as his papa. Because Haiiro always understand him whenever he's sad. Haiiro never force him to give him answer. He's too smart for four years old. 

He hugged his son. Muttered 'I'm sorry' many times. He cried hardly until there's no more tears left. He pulled away from the hugged facing his son. 

"thank you Haiiro-chan. I love you," he kiss Haiiro's forehead. Haiiro smile. 

"I love you too, momma." 

* * *

The next day, he send Haiiro to the daycare like always. That morning he hope he will meet Haiiro's Uncle Pretty but he didn't. Haiiro who realised his momma smile brightly. "momma, Uncle Pretty will not go anywhere. He'll be here when you pick me later," he chuckle. Kuroo puoted. "yeah ok. Come here. Give your momma a hug," Haiiro jumped towards him. Hugging him and gave him a kiss. 

"bye momma!!!" Haiiro said before he run to join the other kids. He watched his son run while waving his hand. When Haiiro was nowhere to be found he turned around and started walking to his car.

When he's on his way a man just arrived at the daycare. 

"come on Maki-chan. Hurry up" 

* * * 

The rest of the day was really exhausted. He was to tired to even bid his goodbye to his coworkers but he need to pick his son today. So he run to his car. 

Once he arrived at the daycare, Haiiro was just about to step outside the building and when he saw Kuroo his eyes lit up. 

"momma!!!" he run towards Kuroo. "did momma's baby being a good boy today?" Haiiro pouted. "ne,,momma..Haiiro always be a good boy isn't it," Kuroo chuckle while patting his head when a voice sounded. 

"oh,,hello Haiiro-chan," he turned to where the voice came from and there his eyes widened. "ohhh Uncle Pretty!!! Hye!! Momma this is Uncle Pretty," Haiiro walked to hugged the man and the man welcome him into a hug. Kuroo stared at the man. He's shocked. Seeing the man there. At the daycare was unexpected. When the man looked up from Haiiro and was about to sat something another small voice come. 

" PAPAAA!!!!" the boy was about to jump to hug the man but stop when he saw Haiiro there. "oh heyyy Haiiro-chan," instead of running towards the man, the boy ran towards Haiiro and hug him. 

The man only stared at the two boys while he chuckle. He turned to Kuroo with a smile on his face. 

"so, you must be Kuroo. I'm Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei. Nice to meet you," 

'he didn't remember me'

**Author's Note:**

> Once again..engkish is not my first language so pls correct me if there're mistakes. Thank you.


End file.
